Benutzer Diskussion:Peace1997
Willkommen auf meiner Disku! Wenn jemand Fragen oder mir etwas mitzuteilen hat, dann könnt ihr es hier hinterlassen. Wenn jemand Admin- oder Rollback-rechte bekommen will dann kann er mich gerne Fragen (ich werde bei Admins immer vorher mit Laximilian scocken darüber reden, und bei Rollback werde ich mal sehen). Was ihr sonst noch bei mir hinterlassen könnt sind: *Löschanträge *Aufgaben *Technische Fragen *Weitere Fragen Regeln: *Bitte keine Sinnlosen Diskus machen *Netter Umgangston * Archiv 04-07/10 * Archiv 08-09/10 __TOC__ Hi! Danke! Aber leider weiß ich nicht viel über Tecnicken Viele Grüße--Storm Skyress 12:53, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich versuche es.Kannst du mir dabei helfen?--Storm Skyress 13:57, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wired Jo, ich hab gelesen das du ein Altair Fan bist.Ich denke mal das du dich dann auch mit dem auskennst.Ist Wired ein Falle,also eine Trap,oder nicht.Es ist ja Lyncs Falle und per Fusion auch sein Combatset.Ich hab beide und wollte fragen ob ich so mit NV-Regeln in den Kampf ziehen kann.;)Danke schonmal im Voraus.NeoPercival95 22:22, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke,für die Antwort,die Karte hab ich schon.Ich denke das ich die defender of the Core seite diese Woche fertig mache. NeoPercival95 12:53, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also ich hab die Bakugan Beschützer des Kerns Seite jetzt sehr ausführlich bearbeitet!Bitte versuche nicht noch einmal sie zuverschieben ;-) NeoPercival95 15:58, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) lange off ich habe deinen beitrag in meiner disku gesehn und sry! ich war n halbes- ein jahr austauschschüler und muss leider sagn das ich fast nicht on war (gar nicht) und ich verkünde hiermit das ich wieder on bin :) Nightmare Knights 17:06, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Maxus Bakugan und Battle Gaunlets ﻿ ﻿He , ich hab heute in einem Katalog von einem Spielzeugladen gelesen das die Bakugan Evoluter Packs nach Deutschland kommen.Erhältlich sind sie dann von Dan,Shun und wahrscheinlich auch Masquerade. Dan:Subterra,Pyrus und Darkus Shun:Ventus,Darkus Masquerade:Darkus Die sollen dann 14.99 kosten und ende November erhältlich sein.Alle Bakugan sind dann Translucent und sehr detaliert.(Also sehen sehr stark wie die echten aus) Außerdem ist Maxus Drago nun erhältlich,sowie Dans Gaunlet NeoPercival95 13:22, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Crosstriker Entschuldige,dass ich dich wieder darum bitten muss,dieses Bild hochzuladen.Wenn du das nervig findest,dann muss du mir schreiben,damit ich dich nicht wieder wegen irgendwelchen Kleinigkeit bitten. thumb|left|178px Vielen Dank Storm Skyress 12:20, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ein G-Power-Problem... Hey! Ich habe mir gestern einen Haos Helix Dragonoid gekauft, zusammen mit zwei weiteren Bakugan. Von den ersten beiden konnte ich die G-Power problemlos ablesen, aber bei dem Haos Helix Dragonoid konnte ich sie einfach nicht finden, und ich hab das gesamte Bakugan mehrfach abgesucht, innen wie außen... Kannst du mir da vielleicht weiterhelfen? Was Bakugan angeht, bin ich eine blutige Anfängerin, und du hast allem Anschein nach eine Menge Erfahrung mit dem ganzen Thema. Bitte antworten! ShunsNinjagirl 10:45, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp mit dem grauen Aufkleber, der Haos Helix Dragonoid hat die gleiche Farbe, weshalb ich den Aufkleber nicht direkt gesehen habe. Er hat eine G-Power von 650 G. Komischerweise musste ich bei den zwei anderen Bakugan, die ich mir mit dem H. H. D. zusammen gekauft habe, keinen grauen Aufkleber entfernen, um die G-Power zu finden, dort war sie schon gut sichtbar hineingeschrieben.....hmmmm... Egal, danke für deine Hilfe! ShunsNinjagirl 18:59, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hawktor Hi, ich habe einen Blog-Beitrag über Hawktor. Also wenn du einen besitzt wäre ich dankbar, wenn du ein Kommentar dazu schreiben würdest. ThunderStormSkyress 13:52, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Drago Hi ich habe einen Blog-Beitrag über Drago, Falls du einen besitzt wäre ich dankbar wenn du ein Kommentar dazu schreiben würdest. Dan-Kuso1997 19:11, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Admin & Bürokraten Rechte Da du ja leider nicht mehr so viel Zeit hast habe ich dir nun die Admin und Bürokratenrechte genommen, weil das sonst blöd aussieht wenn du nichts mehr hier machst aber diese Rechte hast. Hoffe du verstehst das--Maximilian (talk) 17:21, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC)